1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to earphones, and particularly, to an earphone formed by ultrasonic fusion.
2. Description of the Related Art
An earphone includes an earphone housing, a speaker positioned in the earphone housing, and an earphone cable electrically connected to the speaker. The earphone housing includes a front housing and a back housing glued/engaged to the front housing. However, if the back housing is glued to the front housing, the back housing is easily separated from the front housing due to having low bonding strength between the back housing and the front housing. Meanwhile, if the back housing is engaged to the front housing, the back housing and the front housing require the machining of a special engaging structure, and thus manufacturing costs of the earphone is thereby increased.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.